


Back From The Future

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A dash of Lena maybe, Catching Up, F/M, Gen, I love her, KaraMel, back from the future, karamel sweetness, monwinn BROTP, protective friends, worried team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Can be read together or separately. Mon El is back from the future and he’s catching up on what he’s missed these last 6 months for the team but 2 years for him.Maybe you’ll get stories from Mon El’s time in the future but I haven’t read the comics so they’ll be pretty much OOC





	Back From The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors

Mon El’s been stuck at the DEO for 3 days now because J'onn, Alex, and Kara wanted to make sure he was really okay being back on Earth. Mon El has spent the last 2 years (apparently 6 months for his friends) fighting crime and taking names in the 30th century, at first it was weird being in the future, but he adjusted like he did when he first came to earth, it took less time because the culture was more or so the same, but with the technology of Daxam and Krypton.

Now he was back and with Kara again, and he was happier than ever. He had friends in the future but he missed his friends here. But now, being stuck inside was worse than the first time he came to earth. He was use to being outside where the people, who he hasn’t seen 24 hours a day, were. He was walking around the parking garage, looking for something he could take for a ride, he’s pretty sure the codes were still the same, when he saw Winn making modifications to James’ bike, and got an idea.

Mon El causally walked towards Winn with a sprint in his step. He smiled at his friend,

“Hey Winn, buddy, what are doing there?”

“Fixing up James bike. I know nothing about mechanics but thank god the parts that need works are the tech stuff.”

Mon El had a bike in the 30th century, it was kind of a welcome gift from his teammates. He missed that bike.

"I had a bike like this in the future, except it was a hoverbike." Mon El said admiring the ride in front of him,

"Sadly parts for it won't be around for another 500 years or so, so I guess this will do." Winn stopped working and put his tablet down and looked at Mon El.

"Where are you going with this?" Winn asked skeptically. Last time he heard this tone from Mon El he managed to talk him into taking him to a bar.

"One quick joyride maybe to the bar, I haven’t seen anyone and it’d be good to see what’s been going on? I've been stuck here for days. And I'm going crazy Winn." He said, and he was, the farthest thing he’s seen of the outside was the window entrance where Kara uses to enter the DEO, and even those were close now not to let the air in. Every time Mon El gets close to the window someone pulls him back, usually Alex.

Winn rolled his eyes, "Mon El, you know it's for your safety."

"Winn I'm perfectly safe. This," he held out his finger where his league ring was, "protects me from the lead in the air."

"One quick ride Winn they won't even notice we're gone."

"We're? As in I go with you? Which doesn't mean I'm allowing you to go."

"Come on Winn, we can catch up. I can tell you about the future. I know you want to know." Mon El teased. Winn's been doing his testing when Alex or J'onn were busy and Winn asked a lot of questions he couldn't answer without ruining the timeline.

That caught Winn's attention. "Really?" He asked, clearly coming on board with Mon El's joyride Idea.

"Really. Nothing to detailed. But sure I can tell you some stuff."

Winn considered it for a moment and he knew he should let Mon El out, but he was right, they haven’t detected anything alarming in Mon El’s charts, he was perfectly healthy, as far as aliens go. And one ride wouldn’t be too bad.

“Okay. But only one ride! And only to the bar!”

Mon El smiled widely. And put his arm around Winn.

“Damn you Mon El of Daxam” Winn groaned and repeated what he said the first time Mon El managed to talked him out into an outing.

Winn knew he would get an ear for from everyone if they were caught. He was hoping they won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this as I update so idk how this will go. This will go on until Mon El returns to Supergirl which probably isn’t until after, or during, the cross over episode.


End file.
